Pacify Him
by Sydneycolombia
Summary: Juste une autre alternative à TWD dans laquelle Beth et Daryl se retrouvent seuls, l'un avec l'autre. Comment peuvent-ils s'en sortir? OS BETHYL


Hey tout le monde ! Je reviens ici avec un OS Bethyl qui m'a été demandé au moment de Noël.

J'avoue que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à faire une pause et à écrire autre chose que ma fanfiction de base. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose de très long et très complet (au moins 6000 mots), alors je me suis lancée dedans à fond.

J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne le trouverez pas trop long.

Bonne lecture et bonne année (désolée pour le retard) !

….

 _Mon cher ami,_

 _Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai plus écrit..._

 _Tu sais, la vie a commencé à devenir compliquée ici._

 _Après notre arrivée à la prison, tout s'est déroulé très vite. Nous nous sommes installés, nous avons nettoyé et aménagé plusieurs blocs, nous avons cultivés des légumes, nous nous assignions des tâches..._

 _Les meilleurs au combat partaient sans arrêt en expédition. Les plus faibles (tels que moi) passaient des journées entières à achever les rôdeurs qui se regroupaient autour des grilles. Les bons tireurs montaient la garde dans les tours de guet, et certaines femmes s'affairaient aux tâches ménagères, à la cuisine._

 _Personnellement, je passais le plus clair de mes journées à m'occuper de Judith... tu sais, la fille de Rick, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Sa mère, Lori, est morte pendant l'accouchement, aux pieds de ma sœur et de Carl. Après ça, je suis en quelques sortes devenue sa mère d'adoption (ou en tout cas, sa baby-sitter à plein temps). Cela ne me dérangeait pas, je me sentais utile, et j'avais toujours aimé les enfants. En fait, j'avais toujours eu envie d'avoir des enfants, mais dans ce monde, mes chances d'être mère sont quasiment nulles. Je me suis donc contentée de m'occuper de Judith, comme je me serais occupée de ma propre fille._

 _Les choses ont beaucoup changées depuis la dernière fois... Nous sommes devenue une vraie famille, nous sommes tous frères et sœurs, parents et enfants._

 _Nous ressemblions presque à un écosystème, organisés, soudés, fragiles... Mais ça nous ne le savions pas, jusqu'à il y a une semaine environ.  
_ _Au moment où la paix s'est brisée, nous nous sommes tous rendus compte de la chance que nous avions._

 _Une sorte de grippe mortelle a pris possession de la prison et de ses habitants. La moitié de mes amis sont déjà morts. Nous arrivons à un point où nous ne comptons plus les décès. Mon père est encore avec les malades. Je sais qu'il se met en danger pour rien. Il ne peut plus les aider. Il n'y a plus que les vivants et les morts en sursis. En y réfléchissant, peut-être que nous sommes tous des morts en sursis. Peut-être même que mon père se considère comme déjà mort, et que c'est pour ça qu'il est auprès des malades, au lieu d'être auprès de sa famille. Mais n'ai-je pas dit que nous n'étions qu'une seule grande famille ? Plus maintenant... Je suppose que quand ton voisin est capable de t'éventrer dans ton sommeil, ça fait ressortir ton instinct de survie, aussi égoïste soit-il._

 _Je voudrais pouvoir aider tout le monde, mais je me sais inutile, et je ne veux pas risquer ma vie et celle des autres sans aucune bonne raison. Cependant je pense que j'ai une idée. Bob, Sasha, ma sœur, Glenn et Michonne sont partis en quête de médicaments il y a plus de 24 heures et nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle d'eux. Ils ont peut-être été retenus, ou alors l'un deux est blessé et ils ne peuvent pas rentrer tout de suite. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien, qu'ils sont encore vivants, mais le truc c'est qu'on ne peut pas attendre encore 24 heures pour avoir ces médicaments. Le reste de la prison risque d'être contaminé et de mourir avant même de les voir de retour._

 _Alors j'ai réfléchi et j'ai choisi de trouver une solution pour eux. J'ai examiné minutieusement une carte et j'ai trouvé une sorte de petite clinique de chirurgie esthétique, dans une ville, à 15 kilomètres d'ici. Ils doivent obligatoirement avoir des médicaments, et personne ne pensent à aller piller une clinique de chirurgie esthétique. La preuve, le groupe aurait pu aller dans cette clinique au lieu d'aller dans une école vétérinaire à 200 kilomètres d'ici, mais ça ne leur a pas traversé l'esprit. La clinique doit encore être intacte, et remplie de divers traitements antibiotiques._

 _Après avoir trouvé l'endroit, il fallait chercher des volontaires pour y aller. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je n'ai pas le droit de demander à Carl de venir, son père ne me le pardonnerait pas. Carole et mon père sont avec les malades, Rick doit absolument rester pour garder la prison contre toute menace éventuelle (après tout, c'est encore lui le chef)... Les autres sont soit malades, soit trop jeunes. Il ne me reste donc plus que Daryl. Moi je dois y aller car je suis la seule à connaître les médicaments dont nous pourrions avoir besoin, mon père m'a appris les noms par cœur. Et Daryl est vraiment doué, si je dois être en sécurité avec quelqu'un, c'est avec lui. En plus de ça, nous irions beaucoup plus vite avec sa moto, et nous serions plus discrets à deux qu'à cinq._

 _Je suis donc allée lui en parler. Au début il paraissait plutôt sceptique, mais au fil de mes arguments, il a commencé à trouver ça logique. Tu le connais, il est toujours un peu rustre au début. Il a fini par acquiescer en me disant que nous partions 1 heure plus tard. Il est parti prévenir Rick et préparer la moto ainsi que ses affaires et des armes._

 _Je suis partie prévenir mon père. Il a été très difficile à convaincre, mais a finalement compris que nous n'avions plus le choix._

 _Après ça, il me restait une demi-heure à tuer. Je me suis donc dit que c'était le moment idéal pour t'écrire. Je ne reviendrai peut-être pas vivante de cette mission, et j'ai pensé qu'il fallait écrire une fin à ce journal._

 _Je suis prête à mourir si je le dois. Je n'en ai pas envie mais j'ai accepté l'idée. Les choses se dérouleront telles qu'il est prévu qu'elles se déroulent et je ne m'oppose pas au destin._

 _Je te laisse, je dois partir. Si tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi, tu sauras ce qu'il s'est passé._

 _À bientôt, je l'espère._

 _Beth._

… _..._

Je termine d'écrire dans mon journal et le referme pour le poser sur mon oreiller. Je me lève et attache un couteau à ma ceinture, je passe un pull, prends mon sac et sors de ma cellule.

Je retrouve Daryl dans la cour, à côté de sa moto, je le rejoins rapidement.

« J'ai failli t'attendre Princesse. » ronchonne-t-il avec sarcasme.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne un léger « Désolée » en le regardant monter sur la moto.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est toujours de mauvaise humeur avec moi. J'ai l'impression de l'énerver par ma seule présence. Les seules fois où je le vois sourire c'est quand il est avec Rick ou Carole et qu'il me pense loin de lui. Malheureusement pour lui, je vais devoir rester collée à lui les prochaines heures, malheureusement pour moi, je vais devoir supporter sa mauvaise humeur.

Je passe une jambe au dessus de la moto, et m'y assois en m'accrochant fermement à Daryl. J'arrive presque à l'entendre soupirer.

Il démarre la moto, et nous partons pour une demi-heure de route.

Les minutes s'enchaînent doucement sous le soleil de l'après midi. Sans le vouloir, je me laisse envelopper de l'odeur de l'homme contre moi. C'est une odeur masculine. Un mélange de cuir, de cigarette et bois. Il sent vraiment bon, je n'y avais jamais fait attention jusque là. En fait, en y réfléchissant, Daryl est un homme plutôt attirant. Il est grand, musclé et a des yeux bleus à tomber par terre. Le problème, c'est son comportement affable. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur son physique alors qu'il ne me parle que pour m'envoyer promener.

Je décide de penser à autre chose. C'est trop perturbant de penser à lui alors qu'il n'y a même pas deux centimètres entre nous.

Bref. Il fait beau et l'air chaud me caresse doucement. Mes cheveux volent autour de moi et je savoure les rayons apaisants du soleil. Ça fait du bien de sortir un peu de la prison, de quitter cette atmosphère lourde et déprimante, de quitter la tristesse et la douleur qui a envahi la totalité des personnes encore présentes.

Sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte, nous pénétrons dans la ville qui nous intéresse. Daryl fait quelques détours pour finir par se garer au fond d'une ruelle. Nous descendons et cachons la moto du mieux que nous le pouvons.

« Le cabinet est à 200 mètres. On y va à pied sans faire de bruit. Si ils nous entendent ils pourront nous encercler une fois à l'intérieur. » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui signifier que j'ai bien compris. Il attrape son sac, décroche son arbalète de son dos puis se tourne vers moi et me fixe. Il semble attendre quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Soudain ça me frappe. Au moment où je le vois s'impatienter je sors mon couteau et me positionne de manière à attaquer toute menace éventuelle. Il soupire, fait volte face et me fait signe de le suivre. Je me sens nulle. Encore. À cause de lui. Il m'énerve.

Je le suis et nous débouchons sur une grande rue. Il y a trois rôdeurs à environ 15 mètres. Ils ne nous voient pas. Daryl tue les deux premiers en tirant avec son arbalète. Il se lance ensuite silencieusement en direction du dernier et parcourt les mètres qui les séparent. Il le tue d'un coup de flèche en haut du crâne. Je reste en retrait et le laisse exécuter le dernier. Il lui défonce le crâne avec son arbalète. Une fois les trois rôdeurs au sol je rattrape Daryl et me positionne derrière lui, prête à reprendre notre chemin. Il ne fait même pas de remarque sur le fait que je ne l'ai pas aidé. Je sais que j'aurais dû faire un effort mais là il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de moi, et je pense qu'il sait que je déteste tuer ces monstres.

Nous recommençons à marcher le long des rues, et nous apercevons enfin la clinique. Quelques rôdeurs traînent de l'autre côté de l'avenue. Daryl se tourne vers moi et me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit et de le suivre. J'hoche la tête et nous nous élançons en direction de la clinique en longeant les murs. Les rôdeurs partent dans la direction opposée sans nous voir. Je soupire de soulagement silencieusement. Nous atteignons la porte d'entrée, et Daryl frappe contre le verre de la baie vitrée pour faire sortir tous les rôdeurs à l'intérieur. Je me prépare même à combattre à mon tour. Mais rien ne sort. J'échange un regarde surpris avec Daryl puis nous décidons de rentrer quand même.

La porte d'entrée est encore fermée par une énorme chaîne retenue par un cadenas. Le redneck sort une pince géante de son sac et coupe le cadenas d'un coup sec. Il retire la chaîne et ouvre la porte en grand. Nous entrons prudemment et nous avançons en analysant chaque chose présente autour de nous. J'aperçois une porte au fond du hall d'entrée. Mais avant d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, je décide de fouiller le comptoir au milieu de la pièce. Il y a une chaise et un ordinateur de l'autre côté, ce devait être la place de la secrétaire. J'ouvre les tiroirs et trouve des stylos, du papier, des carnets et des paquets de gâteaux. Je fourre tout dans mon sac, ça pourra toujours servir à la prison et puis les carnets me permettront de continuer mon journal pendant un certain moment.

Daryl fouille tous les coins de la pièce et une fois que nous avons fait le tour complet, nous décidons d'ouvrir la porte du fond. Il frappe mais aucun bruit ne nous parvient. Il ouvre doucement sur la défensive. Nous pénétrons à l'intérieur et nous constatons qu'il ne s'agit que d'un couloir avec plusieurs portes différentes. Sur trois d'entre elles il y a des noms de médecins, sur deux autres il y a marqué « interdit sauf personnel », sur une autre encore il y a marqué « étage supérieur ». Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine d'entrer dans le bureau des trois médecins, nous n'y trouverons rien de vital. Mais la réserve de médicaments et de matériel médical doit se trouver derrière de ces trois autres portes. Je fais signe à Daryl pour le prévenir que je vais ouvrir la première. Il acquiesce et lève son arbalète vers la porte.  
J'ouvre en grand d'un seul coup. La pièce est très sombre, il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Je sors ma lampe torche et j'illumine la pièce. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant, je crois même que c'est une pièce qui était en pleine rénovation avant l'apocalypse. Il y a de la poussière partout, des meubles éparpillés, des grandes bâches et des pots de peinture blanche. Nous ressortons et passons à la deuxième porte. Je l'ouvre en grand et encore une fois, aucun rôdeur n'en sort. J'illumine la pièces et là... C'est un miracle. J'avais raison, il y a une réserve énorme de médicament. Personne n'y a touché. Cela semble irréel.

Je me tourne vers Daryl et lui fait un grand sourire, et il me semble voir l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. C'est tellement léger que je me demande si je n'ai pas halluciné.

Je m'avance dans la pièce et je cherche tous les médicaments qui pourraient nous être importants.

Au bout d'une demi-heure j'ai constitué tout un stock d'antibiotiques qui pourraient sauver la prison entière. Nous sortons de cette pièce après avoir pris le plus de choses possibles et je dis à Daryl que je veux monter voir l'étage du dessus. Il refuse, il pense que c'est trop dangereux et inutile. Je lui réponds qu'il doit sûrement y avoir du matériel médical, tels que des aiguille, de quoi faire des perfusions ou intuber, des stéthoscopes, de l'aseptisant, des masques anti-contamination... il finit par accepter. Nous montons et entrons dans la première pièce. C'est un bloc opératoire. Il n'y a pas grand chose mais j'y trouve quand même un kit de suture que je glisse dans mon sac. Il y a une porte au fond, je m'y précipite. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sans prudence.

« Beth ! » me crie Daryl avec énervement et exaspération.

Je sursaute et regarde autour de moi.

« Quoi ? Il n'y a rien! » Je lui réponds sur le même ton.

« Peut-être mais tu ne le savais pas ! Alors quand tu dois ouvrir une nouvelle porte, tu m'attends ! Compris ? » me sermonne-t-il.

« Oui d'accord. Désolée. » je marmonne un peu honteuse.

Il grogne quelque chose mais je n'y fais pas attention. J'inspecte la pièce que je viens de découvrir. A l'intérieur il y a tout le matériel que je cherchais. J'attrape tout ce que je peux et je le mets dans mon sac, en essayant de faire le plus de place possible. J'attrape aussi des serviettes, des compresses, des tubes de différentes tailles, des instruments (bistouris, pinces, ciseaux...) et du savon désinfectant. Je place tout dans le sac de Daryl, n'ayant plus de place dans le mien.

Au bout de quelques minutes nous redescendons et décidons de rentrer à la prison. De toute façon, nous n'avons plus de place dans nos sacs. Nous sortons, aussi prudemment que tout à l'heure et nous avançons quelques mètres. Mais un bruit sourd, un peu comme un bourdonnement, parvient jusqu'à nos oreilles.

Daryl comprend avant moi l'origine de ce bruit et m'attrape par la bras pour m'entraîner dans une ruelle éloignée. Nous courrons sans nous arrêter et je commence à comprendre ce qui nous poursuit. Une horde. Il y a une horde à nos trousses. Nous devons nous cacher, même si ils ne nous ont pas encore vu.

Je suis Daryl en courant et nous tournons à une intersection. D'un seul coup, nous nous retrouvons face à face avec un groupe de cinq rôdeurs. Mon premier réflexe est de faire demi tour mais c'est trop tard, ils nous ont repérés. Daryl se jette entre les rôdeurs et moi. Il en tue un de justesse grâce à son couteau. S'il n'avait pas été là, ce rôdeur m'aurait tué en une seconde.

Je n'ai pas le temps de le remercier qu'un autre rôdeur s'approche du bras tendu de Daryl. Je ne réfléchis même pas et me jette dessus, couteau à la main. Je nous fais tomber tous les deux et lui massacre le crâne avec ma lame. Je me relève et remarque que Daryl en a déjà tué deux autres. Il n'en reste plus qu'un, et je décide de le tuer moi même. Je m'avance vers lui mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de lever le bras, il m'attrape par les poignets et se rapproche dangereusement de moi. J'essaie de me débattre mais n'y arrive pas, il est trop fort. La panique commence à me saisir et je dois mobiliser toute ma concentration pour ne pas crier afin de ne pas attirer la horde vers nous.

Au moment où le rôdeur allait me mordre l'épaule, il reçoit une flèche en plein milieu du crâne et s'effondre par terre devant moi. Je tremble et n'arrive pas à me reprendre. Je crois que je suis en état de choc.

Daryl se précipite vers moi et s'agenouille à mes pieds. Il me saisit violemment les bras et inspecte ma peau. Je crois qu'il n'y voit rien mais je ne suis pas sûre. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur lui. Il lève enfin les yeux vers mon visage et comprend que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Beth ! Concentre toi ! Il faut qu'on parte, ils vont nous retrouver ! » me chuchote-t-il en me secouant doucement.

J'arrive seulement à dire oui de la tête même si je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'il a dit. Je sais juste qu'il faut que je courre. Il me prend par la main et me force à le suivre. Je le suis donc sans dire un mot et nous parcourons de nombreuses ruelles avant d'arriver devant un vieil immeuble.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous avons fui, et je ne sais pas non plus où nous sommes, mais je fais confiance à Daryl. Il arrive à ouvrir la porte d'entrée (je n'ai pas vu comment), et m'emmène dans un escalier. Nous montons au dernier étage, il choisit une porte, force la serrure et nous fait rentrer à l'intérieur. Aucun rôdeur à l'intérieur. Il referme la porte et la bloque en plaçant plusieurs meubles devant. Je reste debout au milieu de l'appartement et me concentre uniquement sur Daryl.

Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a sauvé la vie... Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Tout s'est passé si vite, et je commence tout juste à réaliser que j'ai été à deux doigts d'être dévorée vivante. Tout devient si réel tout d'un coup. Une larme commence à couler, puis une deuxième, et une troisième... Je pleure silencieusement.

Daryl finit de bloquer la porte et se tourne vers moi. Il semble surpris, il n'avait pas réalisé que je pleurais. Il paraît désolé et mal à l'aise.

Une pulsion me prend et je me jette dans ses bras. Je le sers fort et pleure contre lui. Au départ je sens qu'il a un mouvement de recul, puis petit à petit il place ses bras dans mon dos et essaie de me réconforter de manière gênée et maladroite. Il n'ose presque pas bouger. Je tombe à genoux et l'entraîne avec moi.

« Je suis désolée, tellement désolée... Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'as sauvé la vie... » je murmure. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il puisse m'entendre. Les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que j'y fasse quoi que ce soit.

« Calme toi, c'est rien. » lance-t-il brusquement.

Ça a l'effet d'une douche froide sur moi. J'arrête de pleurer et m'éloigne de lui pour me relever. Je me sens tellement ridicule. Tellement fragile et faible.

Je me retourne et va m'asseoir dans le canapé. Je ramène mes jambes contre moi, et je reste comme ça un bon moment. J'entends vaguement Daryl soupirer puis partir explorer les autres pièces de l'appartement.

Je m'allonge et tente de me calmer. Ça marche, car je ne pleure plus et je respire tout à fait normalement.

Daryl revient avec quelques boîtes de conserves et des couverts. Il me tend ce qu'il faut et nous mangeons en silence.

Il me fait comprendre que nous ne pourrons pas repartir avant plusieurs heures à cause de la horde qui arpente les rues. Seulement il est déjà 18h et le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'il est hors de question de reprendre la route en pleine nuit. Avec un peu de chance le soleil se lèvera se lèvera vers 6h demain matin.

Je soupire et pense à toutes les personnes qui sont peut-être en train de mourir à la prison. Ils attendent tous désespérément une livraison de médicaments qui n'arrivera pas avant de nombreuses heures.

Après manger je décide d'aller visiter à mon tour le reste de l'appart. Je passe rapidement devant la fenêtre et suis surprise de voir un nombre impressionnant de rôdeur grouillant en bas. Je m'éloigne et me concentre sur autre chose.

La porte d'entrée donne directement sur le salon. Il y a un grand canapé gris à droite, une fenêtre donnant sur la rue à gauche et en face il y a une cuisine ouverte. Un grand comptoir sépare les deux pièces. Les murs sont beiges et le sol est fait de plancher couleur ébène. La déco est très simple. A mon avis nous sommes dans l'appartement d'un homme.

À droite de la cuisine il y a un petit couloir qui donne sur trois portes. Derrière la première il y a une chambre avec un grand lit deux places, deux chevets avec des petites lampes. Encore une fois il y a une petite fenêtre qui donne sur la rue. Toute la pièce est dans les tons bleus et gris. Il y a quelques livres posés sur une petite commode à côté de la porte. Je fouille un peu dans la commode et j'y trouve des vêtements, des chaussettes, des slips, des babioles sans intérêt, des papiers et des bougies. Ça tombe bien, il va nous en falloir. Je les récupère et les garde avec moi. Ensuite je me dirige vers la deuxième porte, je l'ouvre et je trouve seulement des toilettes. J'ouvre la dernière porte et découvre une petite salle de bain. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre mais j'arrive à voir la douche, le lavabo, les serviettes... J'ai terriblement envie de prendre une douche mais je ne sais pas si l'eau fonctionne. Et même si elle fonctionne, il y a peu de chance qu'elle soit chaude. Alors tant pis.

Je ressors et vais rejoindre Daryl sur le canapé. Je lui montre les bougies.

« On fermera les volets pour les allumer. Ça devrait nous permettre de surveiller l'appartement cette nuit. » je lui dis sans parler trop fort.

Il acquiesce silencieusement. Nous restons assis l'un à côté de l'autre un très long moment, jusqu'à ce que Daryl aille chercher nos armes pour les nettoyer avec une serviette et un peu d'eau en bouteille. Moi j'en profite pour aller collecter le plus de nourriture possible dans la cuisine. J'ouvre les placards et je trouve encore deux trois trucs à manger et plusieurs bouteilles. J'essaie de mettre ce que je peux dans mon sac mais il n'y a plus de place. On ne va malheureusement pas pouvoir tout ramener.

Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, je ne me suis pas rendue compte à quel point cet endroit est une chance. D'ailleurs avant l'apocalypse je me serais bien vue vivre dans un appartement comme ça, sûrement pendant mes études. J'aurais eu un copain, nous aurions un chat ensemble, j'aurais eu une vie parfaitement normale et j'aurais été heureuse. Malheureusement rien de tout ça n'arrivera jamais.  
Actuellement mon père est peut-être en train de mourir seul à la prison, ma sœur et mon beau-frère sont peut-être déjà morts depuis hier, j'ai perdu récemment mes deux copains, la moitié de mes amis, mon frère et ma mère. Toutes les personnes que j'ai connu ces dernières années, mes camarades de classe, mes professeurs... Ils ont tous disparus.

Je sais que je suis incroyablement chanceuse d'être encore en vie alors que je ne sais même pas me défendre toute seule. Et aujourd'hui heureusement que Daryl était là.

Je m'avance dans sa direction, m'assois par terre devant lui et plonge mes yeux dans son regard.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Tout le monde va s'en sortir grâce à toi. Tu vas tous nous sauver. Et à la fin, je suis sûre que tu seras le dernier survivant. » je lui dis avec passion et certitude. Je sais que c'est important qu'il l'entende. Tout le monde à la prison le sait, mais personne n'en parle à voix haute.

Il me regarde avec quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux. Cela ressemble à un remerciement et à du soulagement, ainsi que de la souffrance, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

« Mmm. » murmure en hochant la tête.

Je lui souris et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Je le vois rougir avant de me lever pour aller me changer. Je n'ai pas pris de vêtements de rechange mais mes vêtements actuels sont recouverts de petites éclaboussures de sang et je veux pouvoir en changer. Je vais dans la petite chambre et ouvre la commode pour chercher un tshirt large. J'en trouve un vert clair et le pose sur le lit. Je ne trouve pas de bas à ma taille et me résigne à ne pas en mettre. Je me déshabille et me retrouve en sous-vêtements. J'aperçois un grand miroir presque caché dans le fond de la chambre et je me positionne devant pour me regarder. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de m'observer entièrement comme ça.

Ma peau blanche et me cheveux blonds ressortent particulièrement avec mes sous-vêtements noirs. Je me trouve jolie mais je ne sais pas si je suis objective. Je ne suis pas aussi belle que Maggie, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un corps de petite fille à côté d'elle, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai pris un peu de poids récemment et je remplis vraiment bien mon soutien gorge. Mes hanches se sont élargies et mes fesses se sont formées depuis la dernière fois que j'y ai fait attention. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je suis devenue une femme. Et je n'ai même pas l'occasion d'en profiter...

« Hé Beth ! Il faut qu'on... » dit Daryl en rentrant dans la chambre brusquement. Il sursaute et se retourne d'un seul coup quand il comprend que je suis presque nue devant lui.

« Je.. suis désolé.. J'aurais dû frapper.. mais je ne pensais pas... » bégaie-t-il pour s'excuser.

Je glousse légèrement tandis qu'il commence à s'éloigner pour sortir de la chambre.

« Non ! Reste. » je lui lance un peu hésitante. Les mots qui sortent de ma bouche me surprennent moi-même.

Il s'arrête et se fige, toujours dos à moi. Je m'approche doucement de lui et pose une main sur son épaule pour le tourner vers moi.

« Est-ce que je suis... jolie ? » je lui demande timide.

Au départ il refuse de me regarder et fixe le mur derrière moi, mais petit à petit il baisse les yeux, pour regarder mon visage puis mon corps. Rapidement il fixe à nouveau son regard sur le mur derrière moi.

« Oui, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. » me répond-t-il à voix basse.

Quelque chose dans son intonation me donne chaud. J'ai envie qu'il me regarde encore, qu'il me caresse des yeux.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et m'approche de lui le plus possible. Il est tendu, je le sens mais il se laisse faire. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

« Je veux que tu me touches. »

J'arrive à voir sa surprise et sa gêne à travers son regard.

« Beth... c'est pas une bonne idée... »

« Au contraire, moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. » je lui dis en passant doucement ma main sur son ventre.

« Tu sais comment ça va se finir ? » me demande-t-il un peu inquiet.

« Oui je le sais très bien. » lui dis-je en passant mon bras autour de son cou.

« Tu ne préférerais pas le faire avec quelqu'un que tu aimes ? » me demande-t-il, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de gagner du temps.

« Tu sais... je crois que je t'aime autant que je te déteste. Et je pense que toi aussi. » lui dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Il me jauge quelques secondes et sourit légèrement à son tour avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pendant environ une seconde je suis surprise, puis je me reprends et lui rends son baiser. Ce n'est pas un baiser doux et romantique, mais plutôt fougueux, sauvage et passionné. Il me prend dans ses bras et j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je sens ses mains contre ma peau et ça me donne des frissons.

Il s'approche du lit et m'allonge dessus. Il est au dessus de moi et m'embrasse passionnément. Je lui arrache sa veste et sa chemise. Je souris à la vue des ses muscles saillants et ne peux me retenir de toucher sa peau avec avidité. Je dessine chaque contour de son corps du bout des doigts. Il ne tarde pas à revenir caresser mon corps avec ses grandes mains. Il commence à titiller l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge et me demande si je suis d'accord pour qu'il continue, je souris et acquiesce.

Il fait sauter le bout de tissu et l'envoie de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Ma poitrine est entièrement dénudée devant lui, mais cela n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Il me regarde avec envie, respect et tendresse. Je suis d'habitude timide et pudique mais il réussit à me donner confiance en moi.

Ses mains me rendent folle, et j'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi. Je l'aide à retirer son pantalon et me colle aussitôt à son corps. Je caresse ses bras, ses épaules, sa nuque, ses cheveux... Tout me paraît presque irréel. Il y a encore quelques heures on ne se supportait pas, et il paraissait totalement inaccessible. Maintenant il est tout à moi et je suis toute à lui.

Nous continuons comme ça quelques minutes avant de passer à la suite. Il retire doucement ma culotte, comme si il avait peur de me brusquer. Il retire ensuite son caleçon et vient au dessus de moi. Nous nous embrassons relativement doucement comparé à juste avant. Il se place de manière à rentrer doucement en moi, et il me regarde dans les yeux pour être sûr de ne pas me faire mal. Je lui fais signe de continuer.

Il s'avance très lentement en moi, si lentement que la douleur paraît infime. Il m'embrasse doucement dans le cou. Il commence un mouvement de vas-et-viens qui deviennent de plus en plus agréable. Je soupire dans ses bras, et caresse sa peau et ses cheveux. Je ne m'en lasse pas.

Je lui fais comprendre que je veux être au dessus et il me laisse prendre le contrôle. Je le fais basculer sur le dos et je m'assois sur lui. Mes mains sont sur son torse et je garde une cadence rapide. Une de ses mains est posée sur mes hanches, et je vois dans son regard un éclair sauvage. Je me mords la lèvre pour me retenir de gémir trop fort. Son autre main parcourt mon corps, mon ventre, mes côtes, mes seins... Je sens que la pression monte de plus en plus. Le plaisir nous saisit tous les deux et Daryl ne peut retenir un long râle quand je le sens jouir en moi.

Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui et reprends mon souffle. Nous restons allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire. Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux gênés. Nous ne savons pas quoi dire ou quoi faire.

Au bout d'un moment, je me relève et m'habille avec le tshirt vert que j'avais trouvé au début. Daryl se rhabille également et nous partons dans le salon.

La fin de la soirée se déroule totalement normalement. Nous mangeons encore un peu, puis nous allons nous coucher. Nous ne pouvons pas dormir en même temps à cause des tours de garde. Daryl me marmonne qu'il prend le premier tour. Je ne lui réponds rien et me glisse dans les draps. Le sommeil prend énormément de temps à venir.

…...

Le jour se lève enfin. Nous nous habillons, nous prenons nos sacs et nous sortons retrouver la moto pour rentrer à la prison. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de la horde, ni même de rôdeurs isolés. Nous marchons quelques minutes et nous tombons sur la moto. Daryl la fait démarrer et je monte derrière lui. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et essaie de penser à autre chose que notre proximité.

Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot durant le reste de la nuit. On ne s'est pas touchés non plus. On en est revenu au moment où on s'énerve l'un l'autre. Pour autant je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était incroyablement bon.

On approche de la prison, et je commence à stresser. Quand on sera à l'intérieur, nous n'aurons que très peu l'occasion de se retrouver tous les deux. Même se voir cinq minutes deviendra compliqué. Je n'ai pas forcément envie que tout s'arrête. Et si les autres le découvrent ? Et si lui n'assume pas ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'il veut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé le reste de sa vie ?

Nous pénétrons dans l'enceinte de la prison, et nous allons nous garer dans un coin éloigné de la cour.

Je descends et Daryl fait de même. Je le regarde dans les yeux avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard, toutes mes incertitudes tournant en boucle dans ma tête. Ce moment, c'est presque comme une façon de se dire au revoir alors que nous rentrons ensemble dans la prison.

Je crois qu'il comprend ce à quoi je pense, et qu'il partage mes interrogations.

Soudain il pose une main sur mon bras et m'embrasse passionnément. Je l'embrasse à mon tour comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais, comme si le monde allait s'effondrer autour de nous, comme si nous allions mourir ce soir.

Peu importe si nous nous revoyons en présence des autres, nous ne serons plus « ensembles » comme nous l'avons été hier soir. Nous ne pourrons plus avoir cette proximité. Nous devrons faire comme si ce que nous avons vécu, ce que nous avons fait ne s'était jamais passé. Ce sera comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas. Comme si les personnes qui partagent cette passion, cette rage, cet amour n'étaient pas nous. Nous ne pourrons plus rien ressentir l'un pour l'autre, tant que les autres seront là, nous devrons nous détester, comme d'habitude. C'est comme si je n'allais pas revoir Daryl avant des jours, des semaines, des mois...

Je le sers fort dans mes bras et je lui dis au revoir du regard, il me répond la même chose et nous nous lâchons au même moment.

L'un à côté de l'autre, nous nous avançons vers nos amis, notre famille, avec une seule certitude, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous nous touchons. Peu importe le temps qu'il faudra...


End file.
